dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Maji-Kayo
Protean Being Majikayo |Appears in = |manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "A State of Emergency! Failure to Reach Ten Members!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Maji Kayo is a cunning and sadistic warrior. Appearance Maji-Kayo is a shining blue jelly-like humanoid with purple eyes who can effortlessly change his shape. He has a formless jelly-like state, a short and slim form like an infant but he changes into a large muscular form while fighting. He can also change his body parts individually as he sees fit to aid him during battle. Personality Maji-Kayo seems to possess some strategical intelligence, as he is easily able to trick Dyspo into rushing towards him. This also shows that Maji-Kayo can be a dirty fighter, and will resort to trickery during his battles. Maji-Kayo is known to toy with his opponents, as he threatened to cut off Dyspo's ears so the Pride Trooper could "run faster". Whether that was done to bait Jiren into fighting him or just him being sadistic is unclear. Nonetheless, Maji-Kayo is also quite arrogant, and is one to pick a fight. Lastly, Maji-Kayo seems to have some respect for the deities, gods, and his superiors, for he willingly followed Eyre's request to fight Jiren, with no question. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Maji-Kayo is called upon by Mule, Eyre, and Camparri to compete in the Tournament of Power. During the Tournament, he fought Goku and restrained him, even as a Super Saiyan. The two eventually stopped fighting when Goku went Super Saiyan Blue and freed himself in order to help Master Roshi. Later, Maji-Kayo attempted to fight Jiren, but Dyspo got in the way and blasted apart Maji-Kayo's body. Maji-Kayo feigned surrender so he could trap Dyspo in his liquefied form. Jiren intervenes and knocks Maji-Kayo out of the ring, with the force of a single punch. After Anilaza is defeated, Maji-Kayo is erased alongside all of Universe 3. Majo-Kayo is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime Maji-Kayo was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. In the anime, in his muscular state, he was able to easily restrain Super Saiyan Goku and outmatch him in battle, forcing Goku to transform into Super Saiyan Blue in order to break out of Maji-Kayo's grip. While Dyspo's Justice Crush is able to damage Maji-Kayo, the latter was able to regenerate in moments, without any signs of damage. He is even able to restrain Dyspo with ease. However, he is no match for Jiren, with the sheer force of his blow powerful enough to knock Maji-Kayo out of the arena. Before he went into meditation, Jiren seemingly acknowledged Maji-Kayo as one of the warriors in the tournament that he was needed for, though this may be because of his amorphous, liquid body, rather than his actual power. ;Manga Maji-Kayo and Pancéa were knocked aside by Jiren when Dyspo suggested he head in their direction, though he was still conscious following the blow. He was knocked off the arena when Legendary Super Saiyan Kale powered up. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Body Manipulation' - In the anime, Maji-Kayo is able to manipulate his body to both attack and avoid attacks. He is also able to take on three separate forms by manipulating his body. **'Regeneration' - He is seen to be able to regenerate quickly from the fight with Goku as well as Dyspo's attack. **'Submission' - Maji-Kayo can transform himself into his semi-liquid form to surround his opponent and hold their movements. It is strong enough to hold Super Saiyan Goku, but not Super Saiyan Blue, and later Dyspo. **'Mystic Attack' - Maji-Kayo can strike across long distances by extending his arms. **'Scissor Hands' - Maji-Kayo can transform his hands into scissors to cut his opponents. **'Giant Fist' - By enlarging his hand, Maji-Kayo can deliver a giant-sized fist. *'Fighting Pose' - Shown in the manga. Forms and transformations Body Manipulations In the anime Maji-Kayo is capable of changing forms via Body Manipulation. ;Formless Maji-Kayo's formless state, he was shown in this state when he was being modified to fight in the Tournament of Power, and on the GodPad. ;Muscular form Maji-Kayo's fighting form. In this form Maji-Kayo is a powerful fighter and is much larger than in his childlike form. He is strong enough in this state that Goku had to transform into Super Saiyan Blue to break his grip. ;Speed form Maji-Kayo's form used to move at high speed. In this form Maji-Kayo is fast enough to get behind Jiren and pass the Pride Troopers. ;Tiny form Maji-Kayo has a tiny form where he is small enough to fit on Eyre's hand. He is forced into this form after Jiren demolishes the rest of his body. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naomi Shindo *Funimation dub: Meli Grant *Latin American Spanish dub: Sergio Morel *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Silas Borges **Portuguese dub: TBA *Polish dub: Kim Grygierzec Battles ;Anime *Maji-Kayo (Muscular Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) *Maji-Kayo (Base/Muscular Form) vs. Dyspo *Maji-Kayo (Muscular Form) vs. Jiren ;Manga *Maji-Kayo and Pancéa vs. Jiren Trivia *Maji-Kayo's name is a play on the Japanese word "Majikayo" (マジかよ(?)), which is an expression of shock and/or disbelief and can be translated as "Seriously!?" *His ability to morph into different shapes, forms and weapons is similar to the T-1000 and T-X from the Terminator franchise. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have been Erased